Everything I Never Knew I Wanted
by MyRedStilettosAndMySwitchblade
Summary: (au, eclipse forward, jacob x oc pairing, sisterfic, no flames please) Forks was not somewhere Cheyenne Swan wanted to go.. And when she has to go back for her older sister's wedding and to move in with her father, she starts to wonder if maybe it's not exactly where she belongs when a face from her past, Jacob Black comes back into her life.. Will Cheyenne be the one to fix Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

She'd been totally against going to her older sister's wedding in Forks, for two reasons.. The biggest one being that she completely and utterly loathed the groom in question, and the secondary one being that she didn't want to spend the whole week she'd be there hearing everyone going on and on and on about how amazing her big sister was, how Cheyenne should try to be more like her.

Because honestly? Cheyenne didn't really see what was so great about her big sister. They hadn't ever really gotten along, in all honesty, and Cheyenne saw no point in trying to change that now, not with Bella settling down with that stupid asshat Edward Cullen.

And all morning, her mother had been riding her ass about going, she had this bug up her ass and for some reason insisted that Bella wanted me there, that she was upset because Cheyenne was thinking of skipping the thing and going on spring break with a friend of hers from school.

"Why in the hell does she want me there, really? She knows I hate the guy." Cheyenne grumbled as Renee sighed and said "Because she's your sister and she misses you. Because she's about to move to Alaska and she won't be able to spend much time with you.. Maybe she's trying to fix things. Don't you want to fix things with your sister?" Renee tried, looking at Cheyenne who gave it a split second consideration and then said quietly, "Why bother? I mean we've never gotten along, she's actually never really tried to include me in anything before. Why start now? Besides, Panama, mom.. It's freaking Panama."

"And your father and I have discussed this.. You are entirely too young to be going to Panama with no adult supervision.. Especially given how little effort it takes you to find trouble just around here." Renee said as Cheyenne grumbled and pouted, arms crossed.

"Go pack, this is final and it's not negotiable."

"Fine. But I'm not moving in with Charlie. He doesn't want me underfoot. He's always been closer to her." Cheyenne grumbled as Renee sighed and waved her youngest off to go and pack. She rubbed her forehead and wondered for a moment just when their youngest became the hand full she was now.

Not so long ago, she'd been a sweet little pigtailed girl who loved everyone, was constantly happy and liked doing things with her family.

Cheyenne stormed into her room and slammed the door shut. Her cell phone rang and she grumbled as she realized it was her sister's number. "What?"

"You're coming, right?"

"Yes, Bella, I will be there. Doesn't mean I have to like it, but I'm gonna be there. Mom's making me come." Cheyenne said as Bella sighed and asked, "So you still don't like Edward."

"Not particularly, no."

"Why not?"

"There aren't enough hours in a day, Bella, to get into it.. But mostly? He treated you like shit.. I don't totally hate you.. I might act like it but..." Cheyenne stated, voice trailing off as she dumped out the contents of a well used PINK brand duffel bag, and began digging around in her closet, trying to figure out what she'd take with her. Bella listened to her sister's silence and then said quietly, "It means a lot.. You coming to my wedding, being one of the bridesmaids."

"The hell? You're gonna make me be a bridesmaid?" Cheyenne whined as Bella said with a light laugh, "If it makes you feel better, I think you'll like the dress you're going to wear.. You're still into vintage stuff, right?" a moments sadness at not knowing her little sister as well as she used to or as well as she should now.

They hadn't ever been particularly close, but it'd gotten worse when Bella took Edward to Florida to meet her mother and Phil, her little sister.

For whatever reason, Cheyenne had instantly hated Edward.

Whenever she tried asking why, all she got was a bunch of smartass remarks. According to Renee, Cheyenne was quite good at giving those out lately.. Almost as good as she was at getting into trouble that she had no actual business getting into at 17.

Bella had overheard her father talking to her mother earlier, so she knew exactly what Cheyenne had been getting into in Florida, and she knew that Renee and Charlie were discussing sending Cheyenne to Forks to live, thinking that maybe Cheyenne would do better and start to act right living there.

"Yeah.." Cheyenne muttered as she jammed shoes, lingerie, dresses, jeans and tops, a few swimsuits even, into the PINK branded bag. "Why this one guy, Bella? I mean I'm just curious.. Mike Newton was a nice guy, that's what Charlie said."

"He was annoyingly nice.. And I didn't feel it.. Not with him.."

"seriously though, you had to feel it with Edward the weirdo?" Cheyenne scowled as she flipped through her radio and settled on a station playing a Hole song, Celebrity Skin, dancing around her room, modeling different outfits in the mirror as she debated on what to take and what not to take.

"It'll happen to you, Cheyenne and you'll know." Bella answered solemnly as Cheyenne laughed a few moments and then said "Sure.. Right.. Guys only go gaga over you."

"Guys like you too, Cheyenne." Bella tried as Cheyenne rolled her eyes at the phone and then said "Anyway, yeah, I'm coming."

"I'm glad."

Cheyenne hung up the phone and reached into her closet for a different and sexier dress she wanted to wear to the reception when a box fell off the top shelf and hit her on the head, it's contents spilling onto the floor.

She sat down, looking curiously through it's contents and laughed hysterically when she realized that it was all stuff, mostly pictures and old notes, her old journal.. Most of the pictures were taken while she was in Forks with her father.

She sighed wistfully as she looked at them and shook her head.. That was before everything became all about the wonderful amazing princess Bella.. She bit her lower lip as she saw a picture of her sandwiched between Jacob Black and her older sister, the way she was edged against poor Jacob who looked as if he wanted to bolt for the nearest exit.

She scrunched up her nose in distaste and put the pictures and letters back into the box but kept the journal out and started to read it, just curious as to what child her had to say.. Apparently, it was ninety percent about Jacob..

Apparently she had a big crush on the guy.

She'd just sort of forgotten it over time. Fitting, considering he'd never really thought of her as more than an annoying little brat that he was forced to endure to hang out with Bella.

"I should totally keep this out and write in it again, just for kicks." Cheyenne muttered as she got a text from her friend and peeked out into the hallway.

Her parents bedroom door was shut so the coast was clear.. She pocketed the spare house key and slipped out of the bedroom window..

She snuck out a lot, it annoyed the living hell out of her mother, honestly.

A few hours later, she snuck back in and saw the journal sitting there on her desk.. And boredom made her sit down with a pen and just write, just let everything she actually felt out on paper. She shut the journal and fell into bed, tossing and turning.

For some weird reason, sh e was excited to be going back to Forks.. Even though she was totally against the wedding, she hated the groom and she wasn't really looking forward to hearing everyone gush about how great Bella was, about the wedding, about everything in general.

It just felt like Forks was somewhere she wanted to go.. Like maybe things might be a little better.. If nothing else, she could have a fun time for a few days and leave, come back here.

Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Just as she drifted off to sleep she found herself wondering if Jacob Black would be there for the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding invitation was in his mailbox when he woke up. And all he had to do was see it and know that Bella had finally done it. Marrying Edward Cullen was a sure sign that he should just get over her.

And he had for the most part. He'd resigned himself to the fact that he'd never be the right kind of monster for her when he heard them talking on the mountain about getting married, about her eventually becoming one of the Cold Ones. It disgusted him and he'd pretty much cut all ties with her.

Maybe that's why the wedding invite surprised him, but he figured that Cullen wanted to really stick it to him and show him that he'd lost Bella for good.

Which of course only pissed him off.

He scanned the invite and then threw it on his desk in disgust. He'd probably go just to say one final goodbye, after all, he was done with her and he wasn't an idiot, he knew he'd never be the guy she really loved or wanted, though he had gotten her to realize that she loved him a little... But that little wasn't enough for him to keep fighting, not anymore.

And definitely not since they were getting married, she'd become like the Cullens and they'd move to that island Edward's family owned.. Or to Alaska, he didn't honestly know or care what they did now, it wasn't his business.

He happened to flip over the invitation and noticed a note in Bella's loopy handwriting, something about her sister coming to the wedding.

He shrugged it off and then his father called him into the living room.

"What?"

"Charlie wants us to come over. Needs help putting Cheyenne's stuff in the house." Billy said as Jacob studied him a moment and asked, "She's only gonna stay for the wedding, right?"

"She's gotta move in.. Kinda got into a lot of trouble in Florida." Billy said as he studied his son intently then joked, "She used to have the biggest crush on you.. You don't remember?"

Jacob's blank look gave him the answer and Billy said again, "Well, let's go. I told Charlie we were on our way just now." to which Jacob gave him a fleeting dirty look then shrugging muttered "Sure.. Why not go spend the entire day getting Bella's stupid choice rubbed in my face?" to himself as he pocketed the keys to his father's truck and the two of them left for Forks..

* * *

"This room is puke green."

"It's mint green, Cheyenne." Bella stated solemnly as she watched her sister putting up her posters, settling in. The excitement Bella felt was barely contained, though she did her best. Cheyenne, of course, had done nothing but be irritable since their father picked her up at the airport earlier this morning.

"Whatever.. I'm totally repainting it." Cheyenne said dismissively as Bella gave her a glare then shrugged and muttered "Whatever makes you happy." as she attempted to help her sister get moved into the room. Cheyenne gave her a glare and snatched the box away quickly, which only made Bella curious. She tugged at it, brow raised and the box fell onto the floor, photos, a journal and old notes and various other things spilled out.

"What the hell, Bella?"

"I just wanted to see what was so special about the box." Bella said as she and Cheyenne bent down and began picking up the contents of the box, Bella realizing that a lot of the photos were of them, taken before they began to actually drift apart as sisters. She managed a dry chuckle at one of the pictures in which they were posed on either side of Jacob, Cheyenne practically leaning on him, Jacob, Bella noticed, was smirking about it, while pretending to edge the opposite direction.

"You kept the barbie?"

Cheyenne only shrugged as Bella held up the other half of a pair of barbies they'd gotten from their grandmother as kids. She'd kept hers too, but she'd figured that with this new 'image' Cheyenne had going, she'd probably either tossed half of her childhood toys or let Renee and Phil put them into the storage unit they owned in Florida.

To her shock, Cheyenne still had quite a few stuffed animals that had sentimental meaning, apparently.

She also had an abundance of makeup, shoes, lingerie, posters of different male underwear models, vintage cars and bikes, and perfume. Bella gaped as Cheyenne began unboxing the contents of the 'vanity table' she'd had sent to Forks for the room and not even three minutes later, the surface was full in a chaotic and brightly colored disordered yet neat array of makeup, hair styling things, jewelry, a few photos, and of course, the perfume collection.

"Why do you need all that crap?"

"It's not crap, Bella. Just because it's not whatever you collected, Bella, that doesn't automatically make it crap." Cheyenne pointed out as Bella gave her sister a glare and then said stiffly, "I wasn't saying that."

"Give me that anyway, damn it. It's 80 dollars just for the bottle alone and I had to work my ass off for it last summer. It's a vintage collectible bottle." Cheyenne said as she took a vintage perfume bottle and sat it neatly next to a small replica of the Eiffel Tower which was now painted silver, but might have once been a dull black judging from the areas where paint had worn thin on it.

"The Eiffel Tower, huh?" Bella asked as she lifted the miniature, looked at it. Cheyenne nodded and for a moment she got this faraway look in her eyes then said dreamily, "One day, Bella.. I will go there."

"So you want to travel?"

"Mhmm.. I want to go to Paris, Italy.. Maybe even Ireland." Cheyenne said as the shock of them conversing without a fight hit her. She quickly dropped any hint that she might be enjoying said conversation from her facial expression and said stiffly, "I know, that's childish... "

"It's not, actually.." Bella countered as she asked, "And you like photography?"

"Yeah.. I love taking pictures. Mostly nature and stuff.." Cheyenne said with a nonchalant shrug as she looked at her sister hesitantly then said after a few moments, "Since I have to go to your wedding, I guess I could take some photos for you guys?"

"If you want to."

"Not like I'll know anyone else there.. So there will be limited stuff for me to do other than steal champagne off of serving trays." Cheyenne said as Bella gaped at her a moment and she said quickly, "Oh relax.. It's not like I'm going to get wasted or something." as she wandered over to a docked silver Ipod and hit play.

The pulsing rhythym of club music filled the room and Bella looked at her, brow raised. "You like that crap?"

"Music's music.. As long as it moves me, yeah, I'm not picky. Besides, I hate the quiet.. Too much time to think and stuff." Cheyenne admitted as Bella heard the door opening downstairs.

* * *

The scent practically bombarded Jacob's nose the second he got out of his father's truck. He looked at the house, scowled, angry and confused.. He **knew **already that Bella wasn't his imprint because god only knew he'd tried to make that happen.. But apparently, imprinting was tricky in that it couldn't be forced.

Charlie walked out of the house laughing to himself and shaking his head as an oldies song played full blast in the background. Bella lingered hesitantly in the doorway as if she weren't sure whether to leave now or stay put.

He pushed past her, following the sweet scent of caramel as he walked up the stairs. The scent trail stopped at the door of Bella's old room, the door was shut and the music he'd heard just now was blasting at a full and deafening volume from the other side.

From behind him, Bella said casually, "Are you okay, Jacob?"

"Kinda.. Yeah.. I'm not sure, actually." Jacob said as he continued to stare at the door like an idiot. Bella coughed and said stiffly, "About the invitation..."

"It's fine.. Know what? I might actually even come to it. It's not like you marrying the jerk really bothers me anyway. I mean, it did at first."

Bella looked at him and then asked with a raised brow, "So you're cool with it?"

"No, I'm not.. But you're.. Know what, Bella? I actually have nothing to say to you, honestly. I said all I wanted to say at the mountain. You chose him.. I'm done. You're gonna be one of them soon so it's not like it matters to me anymore."

His blunt and no filtered honesty really hurt her -and she wanted to react appropriately- but she sighed instead. She was losing him, the second love of her life after all this time. If she hadn't lost him already, of course. Still, knowing this, she felt no actual regret about her choice.

The song switched from an oldies song to a pop song by Nelly Furtado, Maneater. Jacob gave a raised brow at the closed door and Bella said casually, "She's in there putting stuff up and getting comfortable. I had to get away from the music, it was driving me nuts."

The music stopped and the door opened. A curvy 5'2 girl with long brownish blonde hair wearing a pair of velvety gray lounge pants and a curve hugging pale pink tank top stood leaned in the doorway, watching them in amusement.

"You coulda knocked, Jacob. It's not like I was naked in there." Cheyenne joked with a flirty grin and a playful wink as she asked Bella, "Ask Charlie if his offer for blueberry cobbler and a burger still stands. I'm starving."

Bella looked at Jacob, then at Cheyenne, then walked away shaking her head, baffled.. Jacob looked happier to see her little sister than he ever had to see her.. And it felt strange, it really did. She'd gotten so used to him always being there..

It hit her that when she married Edward and they moved away, she wouldn't have that anymore and for a moment she felt jealousy..

Would Cheyenne and Jacob get closer?

Something was definitely up with the way he was looking at her little sister so intently right now.

Jacob muttered to himself "So this is what it really feels like.." as he grazed his teeth along his lower lip and said with a bright smile, "Cheyenne.. So my dad said you were moving in?"

"Noooo.. I'm just so high maintenance I ship my whole entire room and wardrobe with me when I come to visit." Cheyenne deadpanned, giggling a little as she held his gaze and winked then stepping out of the doorway she said lightly, "It was a joke, Jacob."

He stepped into the room and right away, he realized that yes, she was still the polar opposite of her older sister. Coughing as he picked up a pile of clothing to attempt making room so he could sit on her bed and talk to her and a neon pink bra fell onto the floor, he sat down and then asked, "So... You're moving in, huh?"

"Looks like it." Cheyenne said indifferently as she shrugged and turned to face him. She bit her lower lip, it drove him crazy.. For a few moments, they kind of just stared at each other and Cheyenne finally remarked, "You got taller."

"Thanks, I think?" Jacob said as he smiled and said "You didn't. Not that it's a bad thing, I mean.. I remember when you used to chase me around all the time. You were this cute little midget then.."

"You do, huh?" Cheyenne asked, leaning in a little as she smiled at him and then said "I'm not a little girl anymore though, Jacob." with a cheeky wink before turning back to what she'd been doing before, sorting her clothes into the massive dresser that sat on a wall once occupied by Bella's old desk, which had been moved across the room to the wall closest to the bay windows.

"I can definitely see that." Jacob muttered, mostly to himself, as he watched her dancing around the room while she put different things away. Everything was colorful, bright, cheery.. The exact opposite of the way the room looked when Bella inhabited it not so long ago.

He smiled as he saw the dream catcher still hanging on the wall.. It didn't bother him that Bella hadn't taken it with her, not now, of course.

He kept watching her and she turned, looking at him, puzzled look on her face.. "You okay, Jacob?"

"I'm good.. Do you need help with anything?"

"I might in a few.. There's still a few things I gotta get out of the U Haul.." Cheyenne admitted, twisting her hair's tips around her index finger as she dug her toes into a thick rug covering most of the hardwood floor near and beneath the bed (or mattresses on the floor, he noticed she apparently didn't have an actual bed frame to speak of) and studied him quietly, intently for a few moments.

She shook her head and muttered something to herself as she finished putting a few more clothes away, her back turned to him. She turned around to grab something off of the bed, their bodies brushed against each other and she gasped at the heat radiating off of his skin as she placed her hand up to his cheek and asked' Did my dad seriously make you and Billy come over when you're sick?"

"It's nothing.. I'm always hot." Jacob said as he shrugged and lied quickly, "It's a guy thing."

"Yeah, I know guys are hotter than girls.. But you're on freaking fire." Cheyenne said as she looked up at him in concern.

"I'm fine." Jacob reassured her quickly as she gave him a look then said quietly, "Okay then.." before turning her attention back to unpacking the bedroom she'd be living in at her father's house. Jacob chuckled and said aloud "Still like stuffed animals, I see." as she took a few out and placed them on the end of her bed.

The music changed to an N Sync song and he looked at her with a raised brow and she shrugged and said "Still pretty much the same girl, Jacob.. If you don't wanna stay up here and help you really don't have to, I mean... I'd like it if you did but... I totally understand if you'd rather not." in a softer tone of voice as she looked at him a few moments wondering if he'd stay or go downstairs, happy to be away from her.

Why'd he keep looking at her in the strange way he was? It wasn't creepy, she actually sort of enjoyed it, not that she'd ever admit to it, of course.

"I'd like to, why wouldn't I want to help you?" he asked as she shrugged and muttered something he couldn't quite understand. He shook his head as he followed her movements around the room with his eyes. She could feel her face burning hot and she didn't dare turn around because she knew that if she did, she'd lock eyes with him again and her knees would most definitely turn to Jello.. And she wasn't about to give him that satisfaction.

Nooo, not her.. She was older now.. And the chase was the most fun part in her opinion. She didn't want to give in with the snap of a finger, not as much as she'd apparently liked the guy as a kid according to her journal.. She wanted him to work for it this time around.

Which could be interesting to say the least because seeing him again today had only proven one thing.. Her crush on him?

Back.. And in a more mature form this time around.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I wanna thank all of my reviewers, and a special thanks goes to Golden Vampire Eyes for her suggestions thus far. I hope my writing style is at least a little more improved, I've tried to follow what you suggested, thanks for that. Sorry if it's still not that great or doesn't flow smoothly, I'm working on improvements. I'd also like to thank pinkchic1200, shakilove, and lightbabe for their reviews and kind words. **

* * *

"So, I was thinking Bella.. Since Jacob's going to the wedding now and so am I.. Maybe he could walk me down the aisle? I mean I'd rather he do it than one of your husband's brothers because I've known him since we were kids. It kind of makes better sense, I'd think." Cheyenne said as she looked up from the bowl of Froot Loops in front of her to gauge her sister's reaction to her small request.

For a split second, Bella looked at Cheyenne angrily, but she sighed and under the very watchful gaze of their father, she nodded and forced her best tight smile as she said in a solemn tone of voice, "That'll be great. I mean whatever makes you feel comfortable, Cheyenne." as she dug her spoon forcefully into her own bowl of corn flakes.

She wanted nothing more than to scream at her younger sister just how unfair her request was, how Jacob was supposed to be going to show his support for her, but she knew that if she threw a fit, not only would that be uncharacteristic for her, but her father wouldn't be too thrilled with that, either. So for now, perhaps it was best she bit her tongue and just kept quiet.

She could talk to her later about her 'request' and explain why that was going to be awkward for her. Maybe Cheyenne would change her mind, she'd never exactly stuck with one thing too long if memory served Bella correct where her baby sister was concerned.

Charlie watched his daughters intently and wondered to himself how they'd managed to grow so far apart. The two of them used to be like built in best friends, but the past few years things had been strained between the two girls. He felt that somehow, Edward's trip to Florida with Bella was to blame, because Cheyenne had called shortly after they'd come back to Forks from that visit and she hadn't been too thrilled with Bella's choice in men.

They'd talked for almost five hours that day, and he'd bonded with his youngest child all over again after realizing that they hadn't been very close in a long time, either. Granted, she hadn't been entirely thrilled at moving to Forks because of all the trouble she constantly stirred up in Florida, but she wasn't as irritable about it as he'd thought she'd be upon arrival, either.

And she hadn't acted out once in the two weeks she'd been here, much to his surprise and concern.

He studied Bella and gave her a nod when Cheyenne asked if it were okay if Jacob walked her down the aisle rather than one of Edward's family members and stated that she felt more comfortable around Jacob, because it seemed like Bella - for a split second at least- wanted to either say no or have a tantrum about it. He could tell she wasn't entirely thrilled with his wanting her to allow Cheyenne to do this one little thing, but he didn't see any reason for Bella to be upset about it, either.

She was about to get married to the guy she fought so hard to be with, after all, so it made no sense to him that she was still so hung up on Jacob.

Bella cleared her throat and said quietly, "You have to get fitted for your dress in an hour, Cheyenne.. Do you need a ride to the tailor?" as she watched her sister and tried to calm down the slight anger and jealousy she felt at what Cheyenne wanted and expected her to do, just so she felt 'comfortable' during HER wedding.

It was her day, not her little sisters.

She felt as if she had every right to be a little upset about Cheyenne's demands, to be quite honest. After all, Jacob had been closer friends with Bella than he had with Cheyenne.

Cheyenne smirked to herself when noone was looking. She'd just proven her theory correct about Bella's thing with both Jacob and Edward. Proving it right only proved her secondary theory correct.. She had to get Jacob out of her big sister's clutches, show him that there were other options than boring as milk Bella. Prove to him that really wanting someone meant that you'd go above and beyond to fight for them, to make them feel what you felt, and obviously, if Bella were marrying that Cullen prick, Bella didn't feel half the things Jacob felt for Bella, for him.

It was high time that someone stepped up and showed Bella that there was more to this universe than her wants and needs and that the world didn't revolve just solely around Isabella Marie Swan.

Who better to knock Bella down a few pegs than baby sister? That's the way Cheyenne saw it, at least. Because in her honest opinion, it did need to be done and as soon as humanly possible.

After a few more bites of cereal she looked up and with a bright grin, she answered the question Bella asked earlier with a giggle as she said "Actually, Bella, I thought Jacob could go with me since he's got that amazing motorcycle. I've always loved riding on the back of a motorcycle." and watched her sister's facial expression contort about three different ways before Bella finally stopped looking like her head just might explode at any moment.

Bella glared at her sister's boldness. Did she KNOW what she was doing? It almost felt like Cheyenne was baiting her on purpose if Bella really had to think about it. She blinked in surprise and then said quietly, "Oh... I just thought we'd spend some time together.. Maybe later, I guess." as the jealousy and silent rage surged within her.

Why was she jealous about her sister openly flirting with -and possibly pursuing- Jacob Black?

She was about to be a married woman in a matter of hours, Jacob shouldn't really matter to her anymore. So why then, did it bother her that Cheyenne suddenly seemed to be getting her crush on Jacob back?

She puzzled over that silently as she ate the remainder of her cereal and wondered just what Jacob's answer to Cheyenne asking him to go to the tailor with her for her fitting might be. Would he turn her sister down? Or would he actually say yes and take Cheyenne to have her bridesmaid dress fitted.. And if he did, were they going to hang out after the fact? Or would he just bring her straight back to their father's house? Her stomach was in a knot thinking about what might be happening and she was suddenly more anxious about waiting to find out what Jacob would tell her sister than she'd been in a while.

She didn't have to wait long, however, because the sound of a motorcycle stopping on the curb in front of her father's house had her raising a brow and looking for a moment at her little sister who shrugged and smirked, then slid her chair beneath the table, stretched gracefully and announced in a cheerful voice, "My ride is here. Wow, he's early too."

She jogged to the front door on the house and threw the door open, smiled brightly up at Jacob as she bit her lower lip and said with a wink, "I didn't think you'd actually wanna hang out with me when I called so I didn't get dressed? It'll only take five minutes, I swear. And you are an angel among men, Jacob, for agreeing to put up with me today.. I know I used to annoy you when we were kids." as she dared to hug him before jogging up the stairs, disappearing into the bedroom and shutting the door behind her firmly.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her and when she pressed against him, hugging him, he'd almost swear she purposely brushed her lips to his cheek. Maybe it was a friendly kiss hello? They hadn't seen each other much since they were kids and they hadn't been really close then, he'd always kind of chased Bella around and tried to avoid Cheyenne.

It was ironic that now Cheyenne was the absolute center of his universe. The thought made him chuckle and he nodded, leaned against the door casually as he smiled at Cheyenne and said "It wasn't a problem really. I mean I haven't seen you since we were little and I've pretty much forgotten all the annoying stuff you used to do to me back then.. Except for the stuff I missed, of course." while daring a casual wink back at her before she vanished up the stairs and into her room, door banging lightly shut behind her.

He cleared his throat as he tried not to picture what she was doing up there and tried not to double over laughing when he realized that she was obviously in a flirty mood today. She seemed to have those a lot, he'd noticed. Especially around him.

Bella had never treated him this way. She only really wanted him when Edward hadn't been available to her, and she made it crystal clear towards the end of things that she'd already made her choice and nothing he could do would change her mind.

She'd chosen that lifeless, arrogant, soul sucking leech. He hadn't been the right kind of 'monster' for her, apparently.

But now that didn't bother him, not at all. He didn't miss all the mental anguish and upset Bella put him through and in fact, he owed her a thank you now. Because if he hadn't gotten such a thing for her, he'd never have shown up last week and imprinted on Cheyenne who he hadn't seen in years now. He'd still be miserable right now.

But he wasn't and he was happy that he wasn't suffering. Not that he hadn't been taking steps to get over Bella in the first place, of course, but his imprinting Cheyenne only helped speed things along even faster in that regard.

"Are you ready to go, Jacob?" Cheyenne asked, snapping Jacob out of whatever thoughts he'd been having with her sudden appearance at the foot of her father's staircase. She smiled at him and bit her lower lip then said "I heard there is this totally awesome werewolf movie playing at the movies tonight.. If you want and you don't have any other plans, and if Daddy will give me a little money, of course, we can go?"

Bella grumbled and stood, slamming her chair beneath the kitchen table and throwing her cereal bowl and spoon into the sink noisily as she all but stormed out of the room and up the stairs. She slammed the door and fell back onto the bed. Just who the hell did her little sister think she was anyway?

Jacob was her best friend. And until last week, he'd been her sort of second love.. He barely remembered Cheyenne so why was he suddenly accepting invitations her little sister extended to him to hang out?

She was getting a little more than fed up with it, honestly. Especially since she could openly admit to herself that she loved Jacob almost as much as she loved the man she'd be marrying soon, Edward Cullen.

Cheyenne stared up the stairs at the door as it slammed shut then she turned to Jacob who shrugged and said quietly, "Not sure what that was about but do you wanna go now?"

"Let me go tell Charlie we're going. And ask if it's okay." Cheyenne said as she held his gaze a few moments and her cheeks began to heat up and turn pink. Jacob's actually agreeing to go with her today was huge to her. She'd figured he'd resist or something. But he hadn't. So maybe there was hope after all.

Charlie peeked out of the kitchen and said with a smile, "Don't annoy him too much, Cheyenne. And wear a helmet."

Cheyenne saluted her father jokingly and looked up at Jacob then said with a cheeky grin, "I think I'll be safe, Daddy. You relax and watch sports. You don't have to go in today, take some me time." in a bossy tone as she hugged her father and then walked back to the front door.

Jacob smiled and asked her, "So, are you ready to do this?"

"Just waiting on you, Jacob." Cheyenne answered as they walked out of the house.

As the motorcycle took off, Cheyenne looked up and saw Bella glaring at them through the curtains in the bedroom. Cheyenne sighed to herself and then reminded herself that Bella was going to be married soon so it shouldn't matter if Cheyenne and Jacob became friends or anything.


End file.
